


Sugary Sweet

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [18]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Christmas candy, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Yamada is tired of making candy canes.





	Sugary Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "candy canes".

“Hey, Ryosuke…” Daiki stuck his head in the kitchen, but Yamada didn’t look up from the fondant flowers he was making. “We got in another order for candy canes. Do we have any left or do we have to start making them?”

Yamada couldn’t find the willpower to even respond, simply feeling a frown growing on his face. Daiki laughed.

“I’m going to go ahead and assume it’s the second option then.” He said, rolling up his sleeves. He stopped by Yamada’s station to give him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, and in spite of himself, Yamada felt his rage subsiding just a little.

“You look too angry to be doing something so cute.” Daiki told him, heading out of the kitchen, back to where the sinks were to wash his hands. “Don’t get so mad at the candy canes. This happens every Christmas, you know that.”

“But I’ve made over five hundred of them in the past two days!” Yamada protested loudly, putting his icing comb down on the table with more force than he intended. “And they aren’t even fun to make!”

Seasonal candies wasn’t something Yamada had taken into account when he and his boyfriend had started up their sweets shop together. The business was doing well, which was spectacular, but that meant endless upon endless orders for candy canes when Christmas rolled around.

“But that’s a good thing, right?” Daiki asked him, getting out the sugar and the peppermint extract. The heavy sugar container thudded against the table. “That means people like them.”

Yamada frowned even harder. He knew Daiki was right, but Daiki being correct and reasonable always made him even grumpier.

“I want to finish decorating the cake.” He whined, looking down at his fondant shapes. Daiki beckoned him over with a finger.

“And it’ll all be there when we’re done. Come on.”

Yamada tromped over slowly, dragging his feet, Daiki laughing and pulling him by the hand when he got within arm’s reach. Candy canes had become second nature, Yamada barely paying attention to what his hands were doing as they worked together.

“So,” Daiki began, rolling his red section out to make it all long and skinny while Yamada worked with the white. “What kind of cake are you working on over there? It looks elaborate.”

“It’s to celebrate an engagement.” Yamada answered with a shrug. “They wanted a meadow-themed party, for some reason. I’m trying to make it work.”

“Hm.” Daiki nodded a little, his lips pursed in thought. “We should have one of those soon.”

“A meadow-themed party?”

“An engagement party.”

Yamada’s hands went still, his heart pounding in his throat as he looked up at his boyfriend. Daiki was grinning a bit, looking up to meet his eyes.

“I mean, I know I want to be with you forever, and I had the idea you felt the same--I hope so, at least--” He said, and Yamada nodded, Daiki beaming at him. He reached over and pulled some of Yamada’s white sugar free from the rest of the mass, rolling it out thinly. He shaped it into a ring, took Yamada’s hand gently in his own, and asked,

“Ryosuke, will you marry me?”

Yamada didn’t even have to think twice, trying to say yes but finding himself choked up and having to simply nod. Daiki swept him up into a tight hug with an exuberant laugh, spinning him around, Yamada laughing back and kissing any part of him he could reach. Daiki kissed him back once he’d set Yamada down, smiling against his lips, and he was so sweet that Yamada couldn’t hold in his happiness, smiling back.

The phone in the front room began to ring, and Yamada was all for letting the answering machine just take the call, but Daiki was too professional to not answer while the shop was still within its business hours, so without too much of a fight, Yamada let him go. He glanced down at the white band of sugar wrapped around his finger, laughing at how fitting it was.

When Daiki returned he had had a resigned smile on his face, pulling the sugar and peppermint extract back out and onto the counter without saying a word.

“No.” Yamada whispered, chuckling into his hands while his boyfriend--fiancé now, he reminded himself--nodded.

“It’s just twenty-five more.” He said, and Yamada let his head fall back with a groan.


End file.
